paper_game_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
In Depth Hardware Guide
All Consoles by Standards should have a CPU, GPU AND RAM. When creating your Console, you have quite a bit to pick from. This Guide will go over what each component does in your System in depth, and how certain variables can increase or decrease performance. CPU The CPU is the part of your system that does all processing. When you send it a command, it will respond by sending a electrical current somewhere. Now, of course, there is no electricity in Paper, but this is all for realism and fun's sake. A CPU has 2 Variables that can change how it preforms, the Clock Speed and the Cache. The Clock Speed is a measurement of how many Clock Cycles a CPU can perform per second. A Clock Cycle is basically a Pulse of electricity being sent. MHz describes how many million pulses per second are sent. GHz is how many billions pulses per second are sent. Now, you, in a most likely confused state, ask yourself, "Why does it mater how many pulses are sent?" Well, the pulses are Data, and the more sent, the faster the CPU is, so higher MHz/GHZ = Faster. Cache is a small amount of memory built in to the CPU, made as a alternative to RAM. It is much faster then RAM, but is very small as a result, however, it is so quick, you can very quickly load in and out data to it, making it's small size not that bad. Generally, Higher Cache Size = Better, however, this comes at a cost; Most CPU's that have bigger Cache have lower Clock Speeds, so you need to decide what is more important for your console. More Graphic intensive games will prefer Bigger Cache so you can load textures in and out quickly, and more simplistic games can benefit from a Higher Clock Speed, for Higher Framerate or Physics Calculations. GPU The GPU is the Part that creates all the graphics of the game. It can display Models, Sprites, Textures to a Output. GPU's in the PGC have 1 Variable, VRAM. VRAM is a onboard RAM(RAM is a storage device that holds data temporarily) that is used to hold Textures, Models, Sprites, whatever you want to display. The Higher the VRAM, the more you can hold, making Graphic Intensive Games easier to handle. When creating your console, keep in mind how high fidelity of graphics your Games will have, and choose your GPU based on that. RAM RAM is a storage device that holds data temporarily, such as X,Y Positions, Money, Health, any data your game will want to call on to. The More RAM you have, the more Data you can store here, letting you make more advanced Games. Keep this in mind when choosing RAM. HDD While this is not required, it is useful if you have a Console that will need to store data forever (Save Files, Digital Games, Patches, ETC). The Higher, the more Data you can store! Welp, that's all for this guide, hopefully you can now make a informed choice about your Console Specs.